warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon A Warehouse
Chapter 1 It had been quiet at the Warehouse. Very quiet, and for too long. Almost a month since the last big case, with only a few smaller retrievals sprinkled between. Understandably, the Warehouse staff were becoming restless. Pete, Myka, Steve and Claudia had taken the opportunity to see family, being the most senior agents. Aden Taylor was spending a lot of time with Mary, organizing something he assured the team they wouldn't be interested in. The H.AR.P.team, recently reformed after some decades, were enjoying their side-jobs in the small town of Univille. Even one of the newest Warehouse recruits, Felix Draco, had found some of the magic to fade after spending every day for the last few weeks roaming the endless shelves. Fortunately that would change soon. Tyler Lepido got the first call. His pocket buzzed and he pulled out his Farnsworth, a smaller model used by H.A.R.P. that was far more inconspicuous. He activated it to see the face of Artie, the aging Warehouse custodian. "Tyler, I need you to call the team and get to the Warehouse. We finally have a ping!" Tyler arrived in record time. Nikki Nola, Bri Repindata, Matt Sordens and Blaine Biston were already waiting for him in the office. It wasn't long before Sandy Calacer showed up, followed by Aden who looked slightly miffed about being interrupted in the middle of his oh-so-secret plans. Finally Felix staggered into the office, looking suspiciously unstable on his feet. Their attention converged on Artie, who was in his usual seat by the Warehouse computer. On the desk in from of his was a stack of papers and the chalkboard was covered in hieroglyphs and a map of Egypt. Aden seemed to perk up slightly at the sight of that. "Good, you're all here." Artie addressed the group. "Well, mostly..." He cast a contemptuous glare at Felix, who was staring into the middle distance. "I know it's been far too long, but we finally have a case!" He stood up (not gaining much height by doing so) and grabbed a folder from the pile handing it to Aden. "Mummies?" Aden said, skimming the file. "Mummies." Artie confirmed. "Last night someone broke into the British Museum and tried to swipe something from the Egyptology department. Authorities found him the next morning wrapped in linen, very much dead. He had this on his face." He handed a photo to Matt. "An Anubis mask?" Aden asked, peering over his shoulder. "God of funeral rights and mummification. Nothing else was disturbed, so either the thief was after that specifically and something went wrong or he made a poor first choice." Bri started to become excited. 'So we're going to London!?" Artie nodded and handed Bri, Aden and Matt flight tickets. "Not to the museum, though. The mask was taken into police custody until the investigation is over. You'll be making an evidence pick-up." Bri's face fell slightly. "But maybe some sightseeing after?" Chapter 2 The trio emerged from their taxi around eight. The light was already dimming through the overcast clouds. Having received his fare, the cabbie tooted his horn and gave a friendly wave as he drove off, leaving the agents almost alone in front of the station. The officers inside were less than receptive. Despite having called in advance, they seemed highly skeptical of the three teenagers claiming to be Secret Service. The man in charge, Captain Geordie, finally relented and allowed them to enter his office. "I'm still not too keen on this, but if it's the mask you're after then you're out of luck. It's a pretty popular item lately." Bri spoke up. "I understand the museum wouldn't be happy if they knew we were here, but we can provide an almost identical fake and..." The Captain put a hand up to cut her off. "The museum ain't the trouble, 'luv. I think it's best I just show you lot what we found this afternoon." He clicked a few times on his desktop and then turned the screen to face the group. It was a security feed of the evidence locker, and there was someone there. A man in a balaclava was tearing into boxes until an officer came up behind him with a taser drawn. The thief spun around with the Anubis mask in his hands and it glowed for a moment. Then streams of yellowish linen exploded from the artifact, ensnaring the officer and neatly wrapping him up like a mummy. The man struggled for a while, then crumpled. The thief gave him a nudge with his foot, then pulled an object from his pocket that was out of view of the camera. He seemed to make a motion with his hands then he simply vanished. The Captain turned his screen back. "This city has seen a lot of weird, but I've seen nuthin' like that in my life. Now that officer was a good man, an' he didn't deserve to die choking on some magic tea towels. I got a lot of things on my plate at the moment, so 'ere's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna leave this to you. Alright then you lot? I've dealt with Warehouse before, I don't want to again. Now you get out there and you make sure I can bring a bit of closure to 'is grieving family." The three agents didn't even get a chance to speak as the man tossed Matt a USB stick and ushered them out the door. "An' you tell that Fredric woman to stop showing up in my dining room," he called after them from the door. "Me' neighbors don't need ta hear me shouting like that again." --- Bri, Matt and Aden made themselves comfortable on a bench outside as night-owls began to fill the streets. Bri had the Farnsworth open and Artie on the line. "Yeah, Officer Geordie. Nice man, bit easily put off. Helped me out around '98, nice to hear he got his promotion." "Artie, the thief. Please focus." "Hm?" His attention snapped back into place. "Oh, yes. That's definitely not a good thing. I have Sandy going over that footage, but he can't figure it out." He passed the Farnsworth the the younger agent. "Frame-by-frame seems to show him drawing a circle on the ground, then he jump in and just vanishes. I've got nothing, but Blaine's corresponding with some folk at Eureka talking about wormhole manipulation." "Wormholes?" Aden perked up and shoved his head into the view of the camera. "I know wormholes. There was definitely something wrong there, I could feel it. But the scar had sealed over too perfectly." Bri, Sandy and Matt gave him a confused look. "Well," he explained, "When a person like me rips a hole in space it leaves a scar that can be re-opened. But this was so precise. The scar is there, but it's so fine I can't reopen it. If I had an anchor to the perp then I could, but we've got nothing." "Wormholes? I know wormholes." Everyone started a bit as the voice of Felix came from offscreen. Sandy spun around to face him. "Bit of a slow reaction time there, kitty cat. We've done this part already." Felix waved a hand dismissively. "I was listening. I know wormholes. Specifically I know these wormholes. Probably." Matt raised a mocking eyebrow. "Yeah, those pretty colors you're seeing aren't wormholes, buddy. That's a different kind of space you're in." Bri gave him a slap on the shoulder and gestured for Felix to continue. "Yeah, anyway. I wasn't just hired as a team mascot. I know a bit about breaking and entering. This artifact might have been making the rounds for a while. When you're in the business of using magical objects to get in and out it pays to keep an ear open for anything to add to your arsenal." He sat down at a computer, shooing Sandy off his chair. "Here," he tapped a bit on the keyboard. "Three weeks before I arrived there was a bunch of cash stolen from a sealed vault. A week later a lion goes missing from a zoo in Berlin. Last Friday a diamond watch was taken from sealed glass cube." Sandy leaned over to look. "I remember that one. Artie had me looking into it. No leads. In fact...all of these are Warehouse cold cases, and more. You think it's the same guy?" Felix pulled up a still image of a familiar guy in a balaclava. "That looks like him, right?" Aden nodded. "Ok, so we know this is the same guy. But you said wormholes. You know what he's got?" Felix typed some more and brought up a Warehouse file. "Hermann Weyl, physicist who worked on the theory of wormholes. Rumors of an artifact he created that allows space to sort of fold in on itself have been going around the Warehouse backlogs for decades, but there have been no proper pings." Bri turned to Aden. "So we know what, sort of, and we know who, sort of. A bit of certainty would be nice about now." "How about someone who actually knows him?" Nikki announced from a corner of the office. Sandy, Artie, and Felix all jumped. "Jesus, woman. How long were you there?" Felix blurted out. Nikki grinned. "Long enough to do my own little search. In Rio de Janeiro a Mrs. Gloria von Dichi contacted authorities when she said a man appeared as if by magic in her storeroom. She quickly dropped the charges and even offered the guy a job, but it was never explained why. Sounds like a good place to start?" Artie beamed at her, or at least made the closest expression his gruff face could to beaming. "Fantastic, looks like you're all going to Rio. Bri, you and Matt take look at this business of hers, "Attic Antiques". Aden, I'm sending you Felix. He seems to think he knows what to look for. Oh, and take the mummy too, I guess. He's as close to a native as we've got." Chapter 3 Catching the flight was slightly more difficult that usual. Back doors had to be used to avoid the scanners which would have quickly exposed Old Bone, the undead Mayan warrior, as an oddity, disguised by Harriet Tubman's thimble though he was. But once the pair were on the flight and had adjusted the whole thing went smoothly, Felix's airsickness notwithstanding. They touched down in Rio and made their way to the pre-arranged meeting point. "We have an address!" Aden ran up to the pair. "Mrs. von Dichi lives in a gated community. Not very social, and no family we could find. Her antique business has a bunch of branches in America, Germany and here. Bri seemed familiar, and not the happy sort. According to the airline records she does a lot of travelling between them." Felix shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a small rolled paper. "So we know she's well traveled, she's got a lot of connections and she's likely loaded." He pulled out a pair of wooden chopsticks and tapped them against his joint, causing a small spark to flicker to life. "And all the more dangerous if she has Bugs Bunny doing her collecting for her." He glanced at the agent and the Mayan as they stared at him with a combination of confusion and shock. "You know," he said, "Looney Toons and the moving holes..." Aden put a hand up. "No, no, I got that. But does Artie know you took that artifact?" "What, this?" Felix held up a stick. "I've been using these things for weeks, and I couldn't bring a lighter on the flight so...do we need to fill out a form or something?" Aden snatched the chopsticks out of his hands. "First off, yes. Forms need to be filled out. Second, if you couldn't get a lighter, how did you get the..." He put a hand to his head. "You know what, never mind. I'm taking us to the street. We'll walk from there, it will look more normal. For lack of a better word..." The rogue clicked his fingers and the world seemed to shudder. There was a sensation of movement and everything dissolved into a sudden flash of aqua light. When it faded, there were only leaves fluttering to the ground where'd they'd been standing. The world reformed around the group who found themselves in front of a large fence, behind which set an entire curving street of large stately houses. Felix doubled over with his hands grasping his head. "Warn me next time!" he scolded Aden, getting a short scoff as a reply. "I'm not great with motion sickness." "I'll try to remember." he replied with a smirk. Once Felix was almost stable they made their way over to a tiny, yet very well kept, guardhouse. Aden walked up to the window, seeing rows of monitors and security consoles lining the wall and desk. A lone man, slightly overweight and not looking very impressed at a what appeared to be a door-to-door salesman and his two teenage interns, sat in the booth. "O que vocês três querem?" said the guard. Felix had no idea what the man had said, but by the tone he clearly wasn't intending to let them waltz in. "Temos uma consulta com a Sra. Von Dichi. Somos de Artefato Roadshow." replied Aden, without hesitation. Felix stared at him, impressed. Old Bone shuffled slightly in the back, looking slightly uncomfortable at the stare the guard was giving him. The guard, obviously unconvinced, leaned over to an intercom on the wall and pushed a button, not breaking eye contact with the group. "Sra. Von Dichi, você tem visitantes. Um homem, dois ... crianças. Eles afirmam representar um Artefato Roadshow. Eles dizem que eles têm um consulta. Devo mandá-los embora?" There was a delay for a second, then a garbled message replied to him. Aden couldn't make out the words. The guard narrowed his eyes. "Parece que você faz. A Sra. Von Dichi está expectante por você. Terceira casa à sua esquerda. Número seis. Causar qualquer problema e você vai se arrepender." He pushed another button on his console and the gate slowly opened. His eyes remained on the three as they hastily moved inside. Felix nudged Aden with a wide grin. "You didn't say you knew Spanish," he said. "This will make it so much easier. I was expecting to mime everything. I mean, Old Boney is still a bit rusty." Aden's face was less cheerful. "People in Brazil speak Portuguese, kitten boy. Similar, but not the same. And this might not be as easy as you think. That guard said Mrs. von Dichi was expecting us." Felix's face fell slightly. "Oh. That's never good." Old Bone gave a short grunt of agreement, although Felix wasn't sure exactly how much of the situation he was understanding. Communicating with ancient Mayans could get tricky sometimes. They stopped at the designated house, a lofty mansion with large white columns and a well groomed and vibrantly colored front yard. They glanced at each other, slightly unsure of what exactly to do, when the door was opened by a young Latina woman of around twenty-five. She smiled warmly and gestured them to come closer. "Please, senhors, Senhora von Dichi has been waiting for someone from your loja for a long time." she said, once they were close enough to hear clearly. "She waits in the estufa." She led them through a sparsely decorated, yet very beautiful, atrium, then down a long hallway with massive ornate windows down one side. Aden and Felix glanced at the many glass display cases that lined the other wall. They contained all manner of objects. One held an old ramshackle sled, another what looked to be a tattered red beanie. The largest and most ornate contained a large suit of armor. Old Bone hesitated at that one and stared at it intently, though they were prompted forward by the maid who stood before a large glazed glass door. "Please be respectful to Senhora von Dichi." she said as she grasped the door handle. "She is a very busy woman and will not easily forgive rudeness." With the rather ominous warning left hanging in the air, she swung the door open with another polite smile and gestured the three to enter. Chapter 4 The room could best be described as a small rainforest. Shafts of refracted sunlight streamed through the glass panels that composed the entirety of the walls and roof, dancing off hundred of vibrant greens. Beds of exotic looking flowers clustered the floors and hung from ornate planters and large palm-like trees brushed their leaves against the ceiling. The sound of trickling water was coming from somewhere further in, but the clean-swept stone path curved around a colorful bush of blossoms and out of sight. The trio heard the door click behind them, briefly snapping them out of their enraptured pause. "It's all very marvelous, isn't it?" came a voice just out of view. They moved a bit further down the path to find a small glass table under the shade of a canopy of white-flowered ivy. Only one of the three wrought-iron chair was taken. In it sat a woman who was clearly advanced in her years, yet possessed a sense of liveliness rare in even younger individuals. From her posture, sharp eyes and calm yet commanding tone, it was fair to say time had left her well alone. She beckoned the group closer. "Please don't be so shy," she said, in a voice that was both kind and very clearly indicated she was telling, not asking, "You don't need to be so cautious around an old woman like myself." Aden gave Felix a brief look that indicated he believed that was very much not the case but still they approached her. Aden and Felix took the remaining two chairs while Old Bone hovered slightly in the back, trying to keep his thimble hand concealed. The woman took a small sip from the teacup in front of her and quickly plucked a small white petal from her finely tailored dress. It stood out against the brilliantly crimson fabric. "My name is Gloria Von Dichi," she announced with a polite smile. "And I've been told that you three a representatives of the Artifact Roadshow team. What can you finally want from me after all of these years? Enough to make such a long trip instead of waiting for me to visit America next week?" Aden pulled out the police file they'd received in London and placed it on the glass. "We've been tracking an important relic for a client," he said quickly, using the cover story they'd decided on the flight. "It was taken into police custody as evidence after a robbery but was stolen again from the lockup. Our only lead at the moment was a man we can place in your employ from last year. We were hoping you could help us." Gloria picked up the file and scrutinized it briefly before pulling a small pair of spectacles out of her breast pocket. "Sorry dears," she said sweetly, "My eyes aren't what they used to be." She made a quick glance at them in order before focusing on the papers. A small frown started to form on her face as she read. "I was rather hoping," she began slowly, not raising her head from the text, "you'd finally come to talk business. I've been trying to get in contact with you group for a very long time. I had some trade agreements I've been hoping to bring up, but you've been avoiding me, haven't you?" She lifted her eyes at the last line, directing the question at Aden. He was saved having to answer by the maid returning with a tray of glasses, each filled with ice-cold lemonade. Aden and Felix politely thanked her, though Old Bone made a small gesture of refusal. "Marisol," said Gloria, waving her maid over, "Você pode mover a reunião com nosso amigo. Receio que ele esteja preso em casa ultimamente." The maid nodded, bowed politely to all present, and quickly departed. "Were you going to say something, dear?" she asked Aden. He was still staring after the maid with a look of mild suspicion. "Just more business." Gloria explained with another smile, though even Felix noticed this one seemed slightly less genuine. "I was hoping to talk about that with you as well?" Aden looked back to their host. "Perhaps once we've finished what we came for, we can put you in touch with our trade manager." he replied, drawing attention back to the case file. "I'm sure Attic Antiques could be a great partner to the Roadshow, but-". He stopped mid-sentence as Gloria put up a hand. "Oh come now, I think we've had enough of this." she said, her smile now completely devoid of warmth "Your trade manager hasn't tried to make contact since before her sister was in charge. Tell me, what is the Warehouse really hoping to find with me?" Chapter 5 Aden and Felix's eyes flew open in surprise, and Felix choked on his lemonade. Old Bone made a small growl. Gloria chuckled dryly. "Oh, don't tell me you're truly surprised. I'd hoped that was why you were here, but evidently I've misjudged you again." "How do you know about the Warehouse?" Aden retorted, regaining his composure faster than his companion. "And what did you mean by "hoping that was why we were here"?" Gloria took another sip of her tea, her eyes passing over Felix and Old Bone. "In my business, one acquires a great many relics and treasures. Your people took something of mine many years ago, and I've been trying to get your attention ever since. I was hoping we could organize a trade. But..." she took another sip. "I very much fear your superiors have been avoiding contact. Tell me, how is Justine?" Felix placed his empty glass on the table warily. "I don't know a Justine, but if you know the Warehouse then you probably know we don't do "trades". If they took something from your store then there was probably a reason." Gloria scoffed quietly. "From my store? Goodness, you really don't know me at all, do you? Such a pity. Well, if you're not willing to negotiate now then at least you were civil enough to provide some leverage for me when the others finally are." "Leverage?" Felix muttered to himself. "Others?" Aden asked hesitantly. Gloria smiled coldly again, pulling out an ancient looking shovel from her purse. It glowed with artifact energy, causing the three agents to jump out of their seats. "Oh yes. It will be hard for you to do the negotiating when you're the bargaining chips." She flung the spade onto the ground between them, causing a translucent wall of bricks to burst up. Felix responded quickly, flinging a pair of small knives at the slowly approaching woman. They didn't travel far before embedding themselves in the ethereal barrier. "Dreadfully sorry dears, but you're not getting through. Now if you'd kindly move back into the hall, we have some things to discuss." Aden's hands and eyes glowed briefly as he made another attempt to bring down the wall, but he stopped suddenly. "She's doing something to me." he gasped, hand on his chest. "I can't use my powers. We need to run!" The three turned and bolted back through the lush garden and into the glass-case lined hallway, Gloria laughing behind them. They were only a few feet away from the door that would take them to the atrium when a small black circle manifested in the air in front of them. They ground to a halt as the same shovel artifact dropped out, the wall rising up again. "I told you dears," said Gloria, standing at the other end of the hall. "You're not escaping today. I've been trying to contact you for too long, and your Regents won't be ignoring me this time." She unlocked one of the glass cases containing the ragged cap. "I've been quietly building up a fun little arsenal of my own. Having an antique shop is a wonderful front for such activities." She gave the group a small smile of triumph and dropped the ragged cap squarely on her silver curls. Chapter 6 Gales of frozen wind burst out from around her, shattering the windows and cases and encasing the three in solid ice up to their waists. "Much better," she said sweetly. "Now I know you've got one of your odd little communicators there. Call Ms. Frederick and tell her I'd like a meeting." Felix began to unleash a tirade of curses at Gloria, but Aden and Old Bone simply scowled. He pulled out his Farnsworth and flipped it open when it went off in his hand. "Of course they would already know, wouldn't they?" said Gloria, looking very pleased with herself. "Go on and answer it, dear." Aden twisted the "pick-up" dial (as Pete described it) and was met with not someone at the Warehouse, but Matt. "Aden, you need to get out. We found some shipping reports and...you alright?" Matt brought his face close to the screen. "Are those icicles behind you?" "Matt, von Dichi trapped us!" Aden called back. "Get here now, bring the Regents!" He flipped the device closed before Matt could reply and turned his attention back to Gloria, who looked less than impressed. "Blast it!" she cursed. "You weren't meant to have backup here, and I can't move you at such short notice. Especially if the Regents are poking around." She glared at the group. "I suppose you got lucky this time. I'm afraid I'll need to ask you to leave, I have to make some moving arrangements before your friends arrive. I wouldn't try to come after me though, Mr. Taylor, or your friend might run out his clock. She emphasized the last word in a way that seemed to spark something in Aden, causing him to struggle against his icy prison. Gloria pulled the cap off her head and gave the agents a small wave. "See you boys again soon, I'm sure." she taunted. Again she placed it on, causing another burst of Arctic wind. This time it blew the three clear through one of the large bay windows, along with the suit of armor and dozens of glass shards. They landed roughly, arms in front of their faces to shield them from the tiny daggers. When the wind subsided they looked back at the manor, now completely barricaded off by a wall of foot-thick ice. "Dammit!" cried Aden, pulling his phone out. "Aden, what are you doing, we need to go after her!" Felix called after him, but got no reply. "Dammit!" Aden shouted again. 'He's not picking up. She's done something, somehow. I need to save him!" He tried to pick himself up, but staggered over. "Dude, whatever she did to you has you drained, you're not going anywhere for a while and we need to get back in there. Now who do you need to save?" "Juan, my friend. He's the other God Tier I played with, and I think she has our clocks." Chapter 7 "Clocks? What clocks?" Felix frustratedly asked Aden. "What does that have to do with you weird powers?" Aden huffed. "When you become a God Tier you're meant to get a small pocket watch that acts like a sort of tethering thing, keeps you tied to the artifact energy. If the watch stops we lose our powers and if it breaks we die. Juan and me didn't get our when we played the game, so we figured that bit got left out of the artifact." He grimaced slightly and pressed his hand against his chest. "But I think somehow she got them. She told her maid that someone was "stuck at home" and my powers didn't work properly. And if Juan's in danger I need to get to him." Felix scowled. "Seems like she knows who she's playing against. But us going after Juan is what she wants. She's in there right now escaping." "I can't take the risk." Aden said, pulling himself upright. "He doesn't live far from here, only about a half-hour drive. Too convenient, now that I think about it." Screeching tires caused them to look up at the driveway as Bri and Matt's rental car pulled in, the two agents rushing out. "What the hell did this?" said Matt, staring at the glacier-coated mansion. "Dichi." Aden replied with a scowl. "She had a bunch of artifacts. This was some old hat that made blizzards." "Could you get an approximate age?" said a voice from Matt's Farnsworth. He turned it towards them to show Sandy typing away at the Warehouse computer. "Looked really old, made of some cloth or cotton. Middle-ages maybe." Felix called back. Sandy nodded and resumed his search as Matt flipped the device closed. "So Dichi knows about the Warehouse and has artifacts, what else happened in there." Bri asked, her eyes travelling over the walls of ice. "Good thing this place is so out of the way, no-one seems to have noticed it. The guard was dead when we drove in, I guess she wanted to eliminate all witnesses." "I'll tell you when we talk to the Regents." Aden said, staggering towards the car. "you and me need to get to Juan right now. I'll explain everything on the way." Bri opened her mouth to interject but Felix raised a hand to cut her off. "Trust me," he said, "You need to go. I'll stay with Matt and try and get back into the house." Bri nodded and put an arm around Aden, helping him into the passenger side. "So," said Matt as the car peeled out of the driveway. "Old lady has artifacts, wanted to hold you three ransom and escaped by turning her house into an ice-box. Sounds normal." "Shit!" Felix shouted suddenly. "The zombie, I forgot about him. He was blasted out too." He scrambled to his feet and dashed into the well-kept garden. The glass conservatory they had met in had completely shattered, exposing the many vibrant colors to the open air. Shards of glass lay like diamonds over every surface and a thick chunk of ice protruded from the burst-open door that led back inside. Old Bone, back in the undisguised form of a dried Mayan husk, crouched over the suit of armor that had sat on display in the hall. "Damn, thimble must have fallen off when we were knocked through the window." Felix said. "Probably still in there somewhere." Old Bone grunted and said something in a language Felix didn't recognize, then gestured at the suit. Some plates had fallen off, exposing a linen wrapped figure underneath. Felix recalled Old Bone staring at the armor when they'd first entered the manor. "You knew there was a body in here the whole time, didn't you?" he asked. He got an affirmative grunt in reply. Matt reached out and yanked the helmet off. "Looks like she's sending a message here." he said. On the face of the bound body was the Mask of Anubis, still attached tightly with linen straps. "She's not afraid to kill people she doesn't need any more, and she doesn't care if we have the mask. I'll guess this was just part of her plan to get us here." Matt gently removed the mask, the fabric giving way with only slight resistance. Pointing the hollow away from his coworkers, he opened up a vat of Neutralizer hanging from a bandolier around his chest and dropped it in. The fountain of sparks was impressive and the effects of the mask began to weaken as the bandages around the body loosened and fell away. "That's part one of the mission sorted." said Matt, sealing the canister back up. "Now how to get back inside." Category:Bri Rependata Category:Sandy Calacer Category:Felix Draco Category:Nikki Nola Category:Aden Taylor Category:Juan Horado Category:Tyler Lepido Category:Artie Nielsen Category:Matt Sordens Category:Blaine Biston Category:Prof.draco Category:Per Ankh Category:Affectos Category:Scalec